In electronic systems, an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC), processor, or other electronic subsystem may draw varying amounts of current from power sourcing modules attached to the electronic system. These power sourcing modules may be, for example, linear or switching type power supplies supporting the power demands of the electronic system or point-of-load (POL) type power supplies supporting localized power demands within the electronic system. An increase or decrease in power demand from an electronic subsystem within the electronic system may introduce step changes in voltage or current on a power supply bus delivering the electrical power to the ASIC or electronic subsystem from the power supply. Circuitry within the power supply detects any increase or decrease in the power drawn by the ASIC or electronic subsystem and, in response, activates an internal control algorithm of the power supply to provide the required electrical power after some delay depending on the detection circuit and the control algorithm. Prior solutions have employed detection circuitry with inefficient noise margins, overdesigned current capacity, and expensive components to minimize any voltage transient which may result from responding as fast as possible once a change to the power being drawn by the electronic subsystem is detected.